Marvel boy the young avenger
by issic clark
Summary: Every wonder why Naruto and Mar-Vell look alike a little what if their was a reason what if before he had died he had a son. Watch as his son Naruto aka Marvel Boy continues his fathers legacy and take the world by storm and a young avenger. Note: their will be lemons and bloody violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of the son of Captain Marvel Naruto as he will go by Marvel boy also I have created some OC's in this story They will be reviled later on in the story.**

"Hey mom i'm going to the training feild to practice on some dummies wanna watch?" asked a blonde haired 15 year old boy as he walked into the practice hall. "Sure Naruto let me set up the sky drones and we can begin" Said the woman he was the now reviled Naruto's mother her name was kushina uzumaki.

Kushina is currently owner of a very large energy plant and is a very rich woman who's wealth is only rivaled by one Tony Stark aka Iron man she had a doctorate in the field of physics and energy which was why she was in charge of a very successful energy distribution plant but what no body knew was that 15 years ago she had fallen in love with one of new York's greatest hero's his name was Mar-vell or Captain Marvel as he was well known in new York they had met when he had saved her life from a the super villain named scorcher a former scientist that worked for her until he was fired for not following safety protocols so he tried to kill her but she was saved by him but he was injured so she took him to her mansion were she had helped him heal while their she had also created a special suit that allowed him to absorb more energy than he ever could alone the suit was had a red on his chest, arms, and legs. His boots waist, and upper portion of his chest was blue along with his mask that also was connected to his chest. She had also built him a training under her house which he greatly appreciated.

Over time the two of them had fallen in love but unfortunaly he had left the planet on business but unknown to him his lover was pregnant with his child. A year later he came back to visit only for her to lead him some were it was to his surprise a nursery were a little blonde one year old boy was watching the spinning animals as he looked at her she had smiled and picked up the boy and said "Mar-Vell this is your son Naruto." kushina had said as she handed the boy to his father with wide eyes he carefully took the bundle from her and then the boy had looked at the strange man and had happily cooed at the man holding him. Mar-vell was happy to see him and had spent a year with them unfortunaly Naruto was to young to remember the man and unfortunately he never will. Mar-Vell had died saving the planet. Kushina had been so heart broken she had locked herself in a room with Naruto for a week with plenty of food and water, she had loved Mar-Vell so much the news of his death had hit her very hard. From that day on she had swore to protect her son and be their for him when ever she needed him. She had thought about all that while watching her son flying and blasting the drones and fighting the robots. 'Mar-Vell my love if only you could see your boy so full energy, full of life if only you could see him' she thought as a single tear had fallen from her eye as she had smiled.

**Training room with Naruto**

Naruto was having so much fun blasting the flying drones and robots the drones were equipt with lazers to make the training more challenging and for him fun more and more lazers kept fireing at him and he kept dodging them thanks to all the years of training he was able to buld pretty good combat reflexes mainly dodging and parrying blows and for that he had come a long way. after a series of dodging he had blasted blach with a golden color beam that had come from his hands. After a series of blasts Naruto had destroyed all the flying dromes and had now landed to take care of the combat drones for them he had decided to go up close and personal hand-to-hand. Naruto had knew some martial arts not alot but enough to be a good fighter but he was mainly a brawler and a freestyle fighter he had charged the robots and attacked he landed a crushing left hook that had destoryed it. Naruto had also been gifted with super strength as well he could easly lift about 1,000 lbs which to him was superb and outstanding he loved his super strength. After destroying one bot the other 4 had charged him all around seeing this naruto had spin around and did a hand stand and kicked them all with a hamd stand spin kick (think how sanji from one piece does) after that they had all stumbled back and he used that as his chance to attack he attacked one with a golden cased hand destroying it another he had jumped and did a devestating drop kick to the head making it explode and as for the final to he decided to use both his hands to blast them together and with that he had finished.

**With mom **

"Hey mom how was that pretty good huh?" asked Naruto as he was approching his mom he was seeing some tears in her eyes so he imidiatly asked "Mom whats wrong?" asked Naruto, his mother had looked at him with sad eyes. "Naruto I'm sorry but I have been keepin a secret that I think you are old enough to know" said him mom as she had gotten out a box and had showed him a picture of her and another picture of a man Naruto did not recongnize but was shocked to see that they had resembled each other the blonde hair, the blue eyes and their face almost resembled each other. "Mom who is this man?" asked Naruto as he was looking at her with wide eyes, "Naruto this man is the love of my life, his name is Mar-Vell but you may of heard of him by the name Captain Marvel"

Naruto was shocked that his mom knew a famous super hero from what he had remembered and had heard Captain Marvel had died saving the universe from the phinox force. "That's not all Naruto this man he... he's your father" when those words had come out of her mouth he was in deep shock when he had heard her say this. Captain Marvel THE Captain Marvel the hero of the world possibly the universe was his father. "I realize this is a shock for you Naruto but you are his son infact he is were you get your powers from your strength, energy projection, and absorb." she had said after a while they had talked and he wasn't mad at her at all infact he wanted to know every thing about him and she told him. After about 5 minutes he had decided to leave and just walk around the city for abit.

**New york city park**

Naruto was just wandering around the park just replaying all the information he had just been given by his mother and to say he was still relling in shock. Knowing you were the son of a very famous super hero was very hard to swallow. It was still kinda great knowing that his father gave his life for the universe, for earth, for his mother, and for him. Naruto would have continued to think about all of these things of not for what he had just seen. Their was a man a avery few feet away from him and he had just grabbed a girl his age and pulled her into a bush with a knife on neck when he saw this he had ran as fast as his legs would take him to save her and as he finally reached the spot and saw as he ripped her panties off and was undoing his pants and to his shock he saw a gash on her arm this sent him into a rage and he had charged and tackled the man off the girl.

Not giving him a chance to recover he had delivered a stomp on the balls causing the man to scream and with that he covered his mouth and had begun to punch his face using only 5 percent of his strength and after a bit of face punching the man was unconscious after that he had made sure the man could not escape so he had tied his arms and legs together and then he quickly checked on her "Hey are you ok?" she then looked at him and said "yes I'll be ok" she said as she had stopped crying and after that they had both looked at each other with blushed the girl was in Naruto's mind very hot she was wearing you average school girl uniform she had nice pretty raven black hair that had went to her back and next and beautiful blue eyes she in his opinion was beautiful.

Naruto wasn't the only one who was smitten when she had gotten a look at her savior she had to admit he was hot he wore a black short sleeve shirt that was tight on the chest that showed off some of his mussel and wore blue jeans and white shoes he had messy blonde hair that some how made him look even more extravagant and he had nice deep blue sea eyes, eyes you can drown in if you look long enough and she had sported a small light blush.

"Thank you for saving me thank you so much" she said "No problem glad to do it before something unspeakable happened names Naruto Uzumaki" he had introduced "Hi Naruto my name is Kate Bishop" she had intro duced "Well kate nice to meet you, look I know you have been through a lot but could you please stay here while I call the police to pick up this dirt bag and so you can give your statement?" he asked and saw her stiffen and she had said "Look I really don't want to tell people what alomst happened please don't tell." she had pleaded but then he had said "How about this he walked up to you and mugged you at knife poit when you fought back he stabbed you then I had come and beaten the guy up and given you back you back pack."

He said and then she had accepted the idea so five minutes later the cops came and Naruto and Kate had told their stories to the cops and then Naruto and Kate had then been driven to the hospital to look at Kate's arm and she was going to be ok then Naruto had given Kate his Number and she had given him hers to talk. Then next day came as a surprise because Naruto and Kate are both going to the same school the biggest shock was when they had seen each other and then Naruto had knew why her uniform looked so familiar to because all the girls were wearing them so the two had became best friends they hung out spent time together and had a lot of fun then it happened.

The two were hanging out at the video archade and were now walking under the pale moon night just sitting on a tree and lying on the grass Kate looked at Naruto as the moon light had hit his face Kate had always carried a deep crush for the blonde who had saved her from beeing raped. Her crush had soon blossomed into love. 'Look at you those deep blue sea eyes that capture my soul, that smile that always reassures me even in down times I like you no this isn't like like is what you feel when you have a friend it'w what you feel when you have a dog no this isn't like Naruto I-I-I think I love you I have ever since you saved me on that day' thought Kate as she had stared at the object of her affections. "Hey Kate?" naruto had called "Yes" she had answered "I trust you, your my best friend and one of my soul confidant's so I feel like I tell you any thing but before I do can I trust you?" he had asked "Yes you can if this is some kind of secret I will take it to the grave. you can trust me." answered Kate

she then sees Naruto come at her puts her on her feet holds her and then he said "Hold on" as he started to carry her bridal style then to her surprise he starts glowing and then he takes off to the sky and they fly over new York city much to her amazement and with that he had flown her all over the city "Naruto how are you doing this?" asked Kate then naruto had answered "This may be hard to believe but I'm the son of captain Marvel" he answered much to her surprise she had heard about captain Marvel and how he gave his life to save the world and she was being held b his son, she was in love with the son of one of the greatest heroes on earth and all she could say was "wow" then "Kate can I trust you to keep this a secret?" he asked and she had said "of course." and then "good" he said then he looked at her and brought her lips to his and just like that the two were kissing Kate was at first surprised but then she had put her arms around his neck and the two were locked into a passionate kiss that lasted a good 5 minutes and then they had broke the kiss for some air then they looked at each other with smiles on their faces after that Naruto flew with Kate in comfortable silence.

As Naruto had flew to Kate's home and he dropped her off then Kate asked "So that was great now were does that leave us she had asked" and he kissed her once again and put his finger on his chest and said "Boyfriend" and then put his hand on her cheek and said "Girlfriend" as he gave her one last peck and then he flew off. and as he was flying he had heard a voice say "that was pretty romantic" Naruto had quickly turned his head to see what looked like a kid his age wearing a cheep knock off of Iron mans costume. Only instead of gold and red like Starks armor this kids armor was red and silver "Who are you iron boy" asked Naruto with a smirk the kid in question said "no my name is iron lad and I have come to you for help in a team I have created son of Captain Marvel." said the now reveled iron lad.

Thus Iron lad had told him how he gathered teenagers with powers and abilities similar to the avengers since they had disbanded so he had taken it upon him self to recruit 5 other member they were Patriot, Hulkling, Black Spider, Wiccan, and Kid Devil. He had expressed how this was important but would only say why when the time was right and then he had asked "So will you join us Naruto?" asked Iron Lad and then he said "Hell yeah I'll join. my father gave his life for this world it is only fair that with his power I also will make this world a safer place." answered Naruto and then "Good now please follow me." said Iron lad and he did and after 10 minutes of flying Naruto met the other members of this team and he had to say they were all nice sure it was a sausage fest but he liked them but the biggest shock was when iron lad had made a smaller version of his fathers old costume and then he change and said to Iron lad and the others Say hello to Marvel Boy everyone.

**And that's the end of the first chapter and I will update as soon as I can Please review**


	2. Chapter 2 young avengers?

**Here is the sceond chapter to my story I have more or less edited the first chapter. This story chapter I will try and incorperate alittle romance between Naruto and Kate nothing sexual (yet) but a little romantic also and some action sences as well and I will try to explain the origins of my OC characters Black Spider and Kid devil. well with out further a do here is my second chapter of my story.**

**(New York City mid sun sun set Daily Bugle bulding)**

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THE YOUNG AVENGERS" yelled the owner of the most succesful news paper in New York he was john jonah jameson the owner of the famed Daily Bugle. Currently he was talking to two of his reporters Kat Farrell and Jessica Jones, the topic was the 7 teenagers who had their picture in the paper dressed like heroes.

One was dreessed blue jacket like uniform with a red domino mask and a star on his head had a weapons pouch on his waist, wore red gloves and res and white pants and blue boots the picture had shown him carrying an old woman and a young girl.

The next was wearing blue metalic chest armor and with 4 silvier circles on it, he had the the same pants style as his shirt with golden shin gards carrying a wooden staff with a red cape and a winged helmet around his for head his picture was shown of him floating down with a woman.

The next was big and had green skin wearing a blackish purple sleeveless shirt and black pants his picture had shown him carrying two boys under his arms.

The next had was wearing armor it was silver and red, red armord legs with silver chest on the lower part, the upperpart was red with a silver face mask, and red armored arms he was currently putting out the fire.

Then next was a blonde haired teen who was wearing a all red costume and had a golden star in the middle and wore a domino mask with nothing covering his blonde hair he also had blue gloves, he was seen with the armor kid putting out the fire.

The next was a kid wearing a black version of spidermans costume it was black and had white web like lines comming from it he was shown webbing up rocks that had threatened to fall on people.

The final was wearing a yellow costume with horns on his head and mask covering his eyes, he also had a brown vest in the middle with the inatals K and D on it he was carrying a baby and a little girl.

"Ms. Jones, you've read Ms. farell's article?" asked Jameson "Yeah but I-"

"Then you know that last night 7 kids dressed up like junior Avengers showed up out of nowhere and rescued a dozen people from a four-alarm fire in midtown.

Witnesses claimed **Thor Junior** had Lightning powers-

that **Iron kid's** armor was more advanced than iron mans-

that **Teen Hulk** was very polite-

that **Lieuutenant America** was extremely bossy acording to Farrell-

that **Captian Marvel junior **was helping the armor kid put out the fire-

that **Spider Kid** was saving people from debries-

and the **DareDevil kid** was helping the america kid with crowed control."

"He told me to move, like, ten times." said Farrwell "Where were you" asked Jessica "In his face asking him questions." she answered "While he was trying to put out the fire?" jess asked again "Whats your point" asked farrwell

Then Joanah had interrupted the conforsation "The point is nobody knows who they are, and where they came from, or why they're here. That is where we comin. By tomorrows's paper goes to bed tonight, you ladies will have found out exactly who these kids are and what right to call themselves "The Young avengers" "

"Um Jonah?" Farrwell asked to get her bosses attention

"yes Kat?"

"They didn't exactualy call themselves the young avengers. I did that" said kat

"You did that?" asked

"I used a Question mark "Young avengers?" it was a question. They're dressede like oung avengers."

Then Jess interupted

"Actually they're not."

"This kid isn't wearing Captain america's uniforn he's wearing Bucky's the suit's been updated"

Jonah took the picture and examined it closely

"You're right. The military jacket, the Domino mask, it is bucky"

**Mean while with two love birds**

Naruto was currently at his girlfriends house wich he snuck into and entered her room there the two began a heated make out session that got them in her bed were they continued to kiss each other with passion. It had been a week since Naruto had joined the team the Daily Bugle had dubbed the "Young Avengers" to which he had told his girlfriend which she wasn't to surprised to discover he had become a hero. After a heated make out session Naruto and Kate were just lying there with Kate on Naruto's chest.

"So how are things with the young avengers?" his girlfriend had asked.

"Things have been going good the guy's are ok, they have there little quirks but other than that they are ok. Also Young Avengers are not are offical name you know." said Nauto back

"I know, I know but also tell me alittle about your team they look interesting."

"Well they are quite the bunch Patriot is a little bossy in my openion but his heart is the right place. Iron lad, I don't get half the stuff he says sometimes. Kid devil is way to serious for his own good, Wiccan is a homosexual but I don't really care but he is also pretty electric, Black spider is a jokester it's okay but get pretty annoying after a while. The one I get along with the most is Hulkling, he's a pretty cool guy and a little sencitive wich is a little surprising considering wheat he named himself I also think he is in a relation ship with Wiccan but I won't ask because it is known of my business." he said

"You know I kinda worry about you alittle you being out their being a hero, what if you run into something powerful and you get hurt or worse I don't think I would be able to take it." Kate said in alll seriousness she knew her boyfriend could take care of himself but that didn't stop her from worrying after all there is always someone out their who is stronger than everyone what if he ran into his. Then he lifted her up and once again passonatly kissed her for a minute and said " It is sweet that you worry about me but don't I can take care of myself and I have awsome friends who will always have my back. Remember this Kate I will never leave you I will always be in your life if you want me." Said Naruto as it did the trick his girlfriend had brightened up and said "Your right sorry about that. Anyway you better go home my will be back soon to pick me up for my sisters wedding." He then kissed her and then went off. she then thought about what he had just said to her she then relized that this id wy she cared about him so much because he always knew just what to say to cheer her up this is why 'Naruto' she thought as she looked to were he was flying to 'I Love you' she thought.

**Back with jessica jones**

Jessica Jones and her partner Kat Farrwell were inside the Daily buggel and were currently talking about the young avengers and how they were going to figure out who they were they were also talking about how Jonah wanted to be bucky when he was a kid. The two were currently out of the building while still talking until they were approched by 2 figures it was none other than captain america and iron man they had both come to talk to jessica and then the three had flown off and had begun to talk about the young avengers.

"So these kids aren't your? asked Jessica

"no" answered cap

"The Maria Stark foundation doesn't have enough money to fund a team of adult avengers, let alone a group of sidekicks." said stark.

"You guy noticed the Bucky and Captain Marvel thing too?" asked jess

"Yeah... Look, I'm sure these kids mean well but I won't allow another child to get hurt or worse trying to follow my example." said Steve.

"Cap, you're not responsible for this-" "Yes I am. I was Then and I am Now. At least I'm trying to be. That's why we have to shut them down."

"And how exactly are you guys planning to do that?" asked Jessica

"We'll Talk to them. Talk to their Parents." answered cap

"If they're mutants, we'll refer tem to Xavier's school." said stark

"You can try but were talking about teenagers here. Teenagers with powers. Do you see where I'm going with this? what if they don't listen?" asked jess

"They'll listen." cap assured

**Later that night saint Marks Cathedral**

There was currently a hostage situation going on as the police had surrounded the cathedral the police were currently outside police were currently going over the situation and a crowd of people were behind a barricade how ever there were two people/ reporters behind and the two were Jessica jones and Kat Farrswell.

"So what do the cops know that we don't?" asked Kat

"Well apparently the groom was just about to kiss the bride when 5 guys in tuxedos whipped out semi-automatics and asked all two hundred guests to hand over all their purses, wallets, and jewelry. The gunmen are now holding the entire wedding hostage until the get safe passage out of the city. And the cops are giving it to them."

**In side the Cathedral**

Within the Cathedral all of the 200 hostages were gathered and were a little frightened of the gunman all except for one Kate bishop little sister to the bride and Girlfriend of Marvel Boy of the young avengers. she wasn't scared she was pissed that the cops were goanna just let these guys get away.

"Thank you for your cooperation, officer. We'll be right out." said the leader of the group

"The cops are letting them walk away? asked Kate who could not believe this.

"Yes. Kate that way we get to walk away too." answered Kate's sister the bride

that didn't sit well with her "That's ridiculous. We can take these guys there two hundred of us and only five of them." said Kate but the lead gun man had heard.

"Yes, but we have the guns." said the gun man

**KRAAAAASH**

was heard they all looked up and saw the teenage super group of seven

"HULKLING WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMMING IN THROUGH THE ROSE WINDOW" yelled Iron lad

"PATRIOT TOLD ME TO." said/yelled hulkling

"I DID NOT. I suggested it" said/yelled Patriot.

"Guys does it really matter where here and in lets take them out." said Marvel Boy.

The seven kids then landed some gracefully some not so much

"If the guys with the guns have their way somebody's goanna get killed" said wiccan

Iron lad then levitated and activated his armors magnets

"Then we'll just have to take their guns away with magnetisms-" he said as he lifted their guns

"-Some well placed throwing stars-" he said as Patriot threw stars at one goon

" - A few lighting bolts-" he said as wiccan electrocuted another one

"- A few webs shooters-" he said as black spider webbed one to the ground

"- A few well placed kicks-" he said as kid devil round house kicked 1 fin the face breaking his nose

" - An blast of or two-" he said as Marvel Boy blasted one with his cosmic energy bolts

"- And strong communication skills-" he said as hulkling yelled at one of them and dropped his gun out of fear

"The hostage situation is under control." said Iron Lad

"Huh. That wasn't so bad." said hulkling

"Trust me it gets worse." said the gunman leader as he got out a knife.

Wiccan saw this and yelled "Hulkling behind you" and shot out lighting but unfortunately hulkling had already saw this and punched him causing the knife to fall from his hand. After that wiccan accidentally made the curtain catch on fire. Iron lad had put out the fire but Wiccan wasn't paying attention and got sucker punched in the face by one of the gun men and went into hulkling. Things kind of went down hill for some as Patriot got hit in the face and everyone was in each others way more or less but thing eventually got back on track. Mainly thanks to Marvel Boy and Kid Devil who helped them get things on track after which they heard a bang and Naruto had saw his girl friend in the arms of the lead gun man but Kate one of Patriots throwing stars and stabbed him and after that the young avengers had beaten up all the gunmen and saved all the hostages. The teen heroes had stepped out side they were mobbed by cameras and reporters they commented on how they messed up the attempt to rescue the hostages. Also saying how they had set fire to the Cathedral and how they could have endangered lives. Naruto saw Patriot arguing with his girlfriend Kate while the police had tried to arrest iron lad. Naruto was with Hulkling, Wiccan, Black Spider, and Kid devil. They were talking to the reporter Kat Farrell, and Jessica Jones.

"Young avengers? Kat Farrell Daily Bugle." she introduced

"Young avengers?" asked hulkling.

"What? you don't like the name?" asked Kat

"It's a little on the nose don't you think?" said/asked wiccan

"So, what do you call yourselves?" asked Jessica

"Well I don't know about them but I like the name also my names Marvel boy" he introduced to Jessica

"Marvel Boy" is that any relation to Captain Marvel?" she asked

"Why yes he's my father." he answered to say jess was shocked but before she could say more.

"YO Wiccan, Hulkling, Black spider, Kid devil, Marvel boy lets get out of here" yelled Iron lad as he carried Patriot.

Naruto grabbed spider and devil and flew off and soon followed after getting some thing from Jessica jones which the name sounded familiar to him. Soon the kids had found themselves at the old avengers mansion

"Well guy's I have to go check on my girlfriend so later" said Marvel boy as he dropped spider and devil and flew off to the hospital.


End file.
